peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandmaster Gareth
.]] Grandmaster Gareth is Gareth Jones of Birmingham band Misty’s Big Adventure. His first album under the name Grandmaster Gareth was ‘An Introduction To Minute Melodies” (2003), which featured 30 tracks each 60 seconds long. This was followed by “The Party Sounds Of Grandmaster Gareth” (2006) and “Magical Sound Shower” (2013). Links To Peel Peel played numerous tracks from “An Introduction To Minute Melodies” in 2003, when Grandmaster Gareth also recorded his only session – the 17-minute “Monster Melody”. At the end of the year, “Dr Dre Buys A Pint of Milk” was voted #45 in the 2003 Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty Entries *2003 Festive Fifty: Dr. Dre Buys A Pint Of Milk #45 Sessions One session. Released on Monster Melodies (digital, Bandcamp). 1. Recorded 2003-08-15. First broadcast 17 September 2003. Repeated 19 February 2004. *Monster Melody: Entering The Monster Melody / Meet The Cartoon Monkey / War Is Not Healthy For Children / The Spinach Armada / Less Indie More Hindi / Pogo Time / The Sound Of Yourself Listening / Duelling Multi Instrumentalists / Dr Dre Has A Midlife Crisis / The Noises Made By Stupid People / A Nasty Piece Of Work / It's A Small World (Peel Session) Other Shows Played ;2003 *05 March 2003: Dr Dre Buys A Pint of Milk (LP- An Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *06 March 2003: I Can't Handle It (LP-An Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward (JP: “I've just done something stupid, I don't think I've ever done that before....Well, I really took myself by surprise there, because I pressed the button on the wrong CD player and stopped the record that was playing, which was by Grandmaster Gareth, and 'I Can't Handle It' was the title of the track. Seems very appropriate under the circumstances.”) *13 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Dr. Dre Buys A Pint Of Milk (album - An Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *20 March 2003: Got Me Keyboard Back (Album: An Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *27 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Got Me Keyboard Back (album - Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *03 April 2003: The House Next Door (LP- An Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *22 April 2003: Minute Melodies (LP- Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward *23 April 2003: A.E.I.O.U (LP- Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward *24 April 2003: 'I Got My Monster and You Got Yours (LP- Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward *26 April 2003 (BBC World Service): I Can't Handle It (LP-An Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward *13 May 2003: The Sound of Gareth (LP- An Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *14 May 2003: I Hear Voices (LP- Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *20 May 2003: Mushroom Clouds (LP- Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *29 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Minute Melodies *19 June 2003: Home Taping (LP- An Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *24 June 2003: I'm Froggin' (LP- Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *25 June 2003: The Floor is Edible (LP - Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward *26 June 2003: The Bongos Are Bust (LP - Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *26 June 2003 (Radio Eins): The Other Girl From Ipanema (album - Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *16 July 2003: The Bongos Are Bust (LP - An Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward *17 July 2003: The Other Girl From Ipanema (LP - An Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *26 August 2003: Squarepuller (LP - An Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward *16 September 2003: The Bongos Are Bust (LP- Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *24 December 2003: Dr. Dre Buys A Pint Of Milk (LP-Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward FF#45 ;Post-Peel *24 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Hypnotic Sponge (CDR - The Party Sounds of Grandmaster Gareth) (White Label but will be coming out on SL Records) *25 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Oh No! Animal Impersonator (LP – The Party Sounds Of Grandmaster Gareth) white label *08 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): The Harmoanium (LP- The Party Sounds of Grandmaster Gareth) white label *22 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): A Minute In Time' (CDR) white label See Also *March 2003 (Peel's Record Box) *Misty’s Big Adventure External Links *Last FM *Bandcamp *Mixcloud Category:Artists